Unclear
by Blue Toad
Summary: “...Why don't you help us out, instead?” The words shocked Gamma. He was loyal to Robotnik. Not this girl or the bird. How could she suggest such a thing? One-shot, adaption of when Amy and Gamma meet in Sonic Adventure.


**Honestly, I'm not one to say "Never say never", but I highly doubted I'd ever do a Sonic fic. That's changed as of right now. XD**

**Right, to those who just clicked the link...are you a fan of Sonic Adventure? Dreamcast or Gamecube or heck, even the PC version, it doesn't matter. You just have to like Sonic Adventure! It's a great game. I've been re-playing it recently and I've been having a blast of a time. Well, except for Big's stages. Those kinda suck. But saving animals, running away from a stalker robot and collecting Master Emerald pieces? What fun!**

**Anyway, this fanfiction is a one-shot and focuses on the scene in Sonic Adventure when Amy and Gamma meet for the first time in the Egg Carrier cells. I actually did Gamma's story today and I really see this as the "turning" point in his defiance against Robotnik. His meeting with Tikal and seeing Beta's...improvements kinda nudge him along, but meeting Amy is when he REALLY starts to question his allegiance to Robotnik. Plus, it's fun to act out Amy's rudeness.**

**I used a combination of the text from Amy's version of this scene, Gamma's version and my own general words that still relate to the characters' personalities.**

**Anyway, that's all I really have to say! Read on and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonic. All rights to SEGA.**

**

* * *

**_~Unclear~_

His circuits must be malfunctioning.

There was no reason to have any sort of negativity towards the doctor...perhaps it was better for Beta to under-go improvements. It would make Dr Robotnik happy. And the doctor's wishes was top priority to E-102.

Code name...Gamma.

But he still remembered the dream he had...with those light blue, tiny creatures...he had managed to identified them as Chao. And the girl...although he had not heard her name, he was able to tell she was an echidna...but that was impossible. There was only one echidna left. A male. And the one Gamma had met was female. But...she had seemed so peace-loving; protecting the Chao as she had done. It had seemed...so different to the short life Gamma had lived under the doctor's rule. It seemed much more carefree...but judging by what the girl said, there were problems regarding that "carefree" style they were currently abiding by.

...There was no time to debate this. He had orders from the doctor. According to him, there was a girl and a bird being held within the Egg Carrier cell area. He was to obtain the bird for Dr Robotnik.

Then, he heard a feminine voice.

"Now birdie, try and stay calm..."

That had to be her. The voice came from the last cell. Gamma ignored the first two cells and came to the last cell, where he discovered she was a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress and boots. In her hands was the very bird the doctor wanted.

"And what are you here for?" She asked rudely.

Gamma ignored her tone; the bird was all that mattered.

"Give me the bird."

The girl scowled and pulled the bird away from his view.

"Nope!"

So she was putting up resistance. He could not see why; it was just a little bird. The doctor probably would let her go if she just gave the bird to him.

"Quietly hand over the bird." Gamma repeated.

"I said _no_!" The hedgehog yelled.

Gamma was astounded that she could speak to him, a server of the great Robotnik, in such a way. Clearly, she did not understand how things ran around here...but he couldn't understand her behaviour either.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't have a right to know!" The girl responded hotly. She then stood up, still holding the bird protectively.

"I think I have a right to know why _you _want it so badly!" She continued, glaring at E-102.

Gamma hesitated. The data was in him somewhere...he was sure of it...

...But his search came up with nothing. Perhaps Dr Robotnik had just failed to mention it.

...Or had he purposely not told Gamma?

"...Insufficient data." Gamma finally answered.

The girl blinked, evidently surprised.

"You don't even know?" Then her face grew angry again.

"You'd no doubt hurt him, you bully!"

No, Gamma would not. That was not an order. The order was to bring the bird to Dr Robotnik. And so far, this girl was a wall in the way that he just couldn't blast through.

"...Why don't you help us out, instead?"

The words shocked Gamma. He was loyal to _Robotnik._ Not this girl or the bird. How could she suggest such a thing?

"Please, Mr Robot..."

And she walked forward, and Gamma backed away, unsure and very, _very_ nervous of this girl. She at first seemed to possess a strong spirit, but now she was acting very strange indeed.

"...We need to get out of here now!"

Enough. It was time he put a stop to her foolish ideas.

"Illogical. Why care for something that you know nothing about?" Gamma questioned, motioning to the bird with his blaster.

"Does not compute."

The look the girl next gave Gamma downright scared him.

"I feel bad for you...Eggman failed to give you feelings." She spoke sadly, looking up at the robot with a sorry expression on her face.

Then, the bird broke free of the girl's grasp. Gamma was too stunned by her words to take the bird, even when she cried "Birdie! No! Come back!"

It was the expression the bird gave Gamma that set his circuits frying. It was a pleading look, and by every means, he should be taking the bird to Dr Robotnik. So why could his joints...not...respond...?

Suddenly, they moved. Gamma was in control, and he wasn't. Moving towards the switch that activated the cell doors, he seemed sure of this choice...

"Go. Escape."

The hedgehog's surprise was nothing compared to how shocked he was at his words.

"W-what?"

Then, he pressed the switch, and the bars lifted up to allow the girl to escape. She seemed hesitant at first.

"Are you...sure?"

Although Gamma wasn't facing her, (and he seemed too shocked by his actions to do so) he could tell she had stepped out of the cell door by footsteps.

"It is dangerous here. You must hurry and flee before we reach the Mystic Ruins base." He spoke.

He could hear silence coming from her for a moment before she spoke again.

"You're...actually really nice. You're different from all those other robots." She said softly.

Gamma felt strange at her words...a warm, sensational feeling in him as if he had done something good.

"You've got a soft spot under all that metal." She spoke cheerfully. "If it's okay with you, we can be friends!"

Gamma did not look at her. But his tone sounded just a little more light-hearted to him as he replied to the girl.

"Yes...friends."

"Okay then! Thank you so much for the help, Mr Robot! Anyway, me and birdie need to get out of here! See you later!"

And by her footsteps, he could tell she was running off. Perhaps he would see her again. Perhaps she would fail to escape. He was unsure of so much now.

The feeling that he had first experienced seemed to have intensified...knowing he had done good was half of a reward, but to actually be told by another being...it felt very different to E-102.

Perhaps...this was why that girl cared for the bird so much...because she was doing something good...for a friend. But...even for a friend, was it good to defy Dr Robotnik, as she was doing and he had just done by allowing her to escape? It was unclear to Gamma...so very unclear.

"_What?! I can't believe this is happening!!"_

Neither could E-102.

* * *

**In case anyone is unclear (ahem) the last italics are Robotnik's words when Amy beats his high score on Hedgehog Hammer. XD I thought it'd be fun to throw in there. Perhaps I could focus on more of Gamma and Amy in the future...though not as a pairing, god no. I don't do Sonic pairings. NEVAH. I'm very interested however in portraying Tikal's character; she's awesome.**

**Thanks so much for reading this! I hoped you enjoyed it. ^_^**

**~Blue Toad~**


End file.
